


Cómo se hace el amor?

by TooLazyToWrite92



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Enemas, First Time, M/M, Top Ash Lynx
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLazyToWrite92/pseuds/TooLazyToWrite92
Summary: La primera vez de Ash y Eiji.¿Cómo podría Ash superar su pasado y dejar todo de lado para entregarse completamente a Eiji?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Cómo se hace el amor?

—Eiji...

El japonés comenzó a removerse sobre la cama al escuchar en un susurro su nombre. Aún no se colaba luz solar por las ventanas de la habitación así que supuso que era de madrugada.

Llevaban más de seis meses en Japón y hace un par comenzaron a dormir juntos en la misma cama. Alquilaban un pequeño departamento en Tokyo, lejos del ajetreo del centro de la ciudad pero lo suficientemente cercano a estaciones de metro y buses, cada uno tenía su propio trabajo y ocupaciones a las que asistir cada día.

—Eiji, despierta.

El de cabello negro giró su cuerpo sobre su propio eje para quedar cara a cara con el hombre que lo abrazaba por la espalda. Aún somnoliento y tratando de abrir con esfuerzo sus ojos logró enfocar la vista en el rostro de quién llamaba su nombre.

—Ash, ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó bostezando y restregando uno de sus ojos con la mano. Aún no se acostumbraba a despertar y encontrarse con tan hermoso rostro frente a él.

Eiji tenía la costumbre de dormir con pijama, mientras que Ash buscaba cualquier pantalón holgado y dejaba su torso desnudo. Así podía sentir la temperatura de Eiji.

—¿Has pensado en tener relaciones conmigo? —preguntó el rubio sin titubear ni pensar en cómo expresar aquella duda.

El japonés se sobresaltó abriendo mucho los ojos y terminó de despertarse por completo. Apoyó su frente en el pecho de Ash sin dejar de abrazarlo, estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas y no quería ser visto con un rostro tan avergonzado. Ash era tan directo a veces que asustaba, realmente no esperaba escuchar algo así de él. Eiji disfrutaba tan solo de compartir abrazado, aunque no podía negar que cada vez se volvían más íntimos y su cuerpo buscaba por inercia más contacto.

—S-sí —dijo en un hilo de voz, levantando un poco la vista para mirar a los ojos al rubio. Esos ojos que centelleaban curiosidad y pasión a la vez.

—¿Y qué has pensado al respecto?

—Bueno yo... —dudó un segundo en cómo continuar y usar las palabras adecuadas. No era fácil para él intentar expresar lo que su cuerpo le exigía—. Nos imagino juntos y todo eso, pero llega un momento en el que ya no puedo seguir pensando en lo que sigue. Siento es que difícil para ti y para mí. No sé para quién sea más complicado este tema, yo... solo quiero que seas tú. No quiero obligarte a nada ni que hagas algo que no quieras. No puedo mentirte, quiero estar contigo de una forma más íntima y que seamos uno, pero tampoco quiero presionarte.

—Entiendo lo que dices —suspiró—. Sabes que mi pasado no es algo lindo y temes lastimarme. Te entiendo porque... me siento igual, me siento sucio, siento que no soy digno de alguien como tú. En mi mente tengo muchas imágenes horribles y no sé cómo dejar de pensar en eso, no quiero hacerte pasar por lo mismo, conozco el dolor que se siente —se sinceró mirando sin parpadear la pared frente a él, evitando el contacto visual que había mantenido hace unos segundos.

—Ash, sé que jamás me harías algo malo y yo tampoco lo haría nunca. No quiero hacerte recordar por lo que pasaste, quiero que seas feliz con lo que haces y que no te sientas obligado a nada. Yo... lo he pensado mucho aunque no lo creas y... me gustaría que... bueno... yo estoy dispuesto a entregarme por completo a ti, eso es lo que quiero —terminó de decir mirando a los ojos a Ash y tratando de parecer lo menos avergonzado posible. Nunca pensó que sería capaz revelar sus sentimientos de esa forma, aunque se sentía satisfactorio decírselo por fin al rubio. Ya no podía seguir guardando el torbellino de emociones que guardaba su corazón. 

Ash lo miraba impávido y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El japonés comenzó a acariciar su espalda con la yema de sus dedos en los omóplatos dando movimientos circulares para intentar relajarlo. No era fácil para ninguno revelar sus deseos, revelar lo que querían del otro y demostrar el egoísmo de quererse solo para ellos.

—No me mires así —dejó escapar una risita—. Es lo que me gustaría hacer, pero no sé si es lo que tú también quieres. —Eiji ya no lucía tan avergonzado, al parecer, era un alivio soltar todo frente a la persona que más amaba.

—Claro que sí —respondió eufórico—. Sí quiero, quiero hacerte sentir bien y demostrarte de otra forma mi amor, es sólo que tengo un poco de miedo, lo siento —dijo abrazándose al cuerpo del japonés.

—¿A qué le temes Ash? Haremos algo en lo que ambos estamos de acuerdo y lo más importante, algo que ambos queremos hacer porque nos amamos —terminó de decir abrazando muy apretado a su hombre, enterrando su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de este—. Estaré siempre junto a ti, pasaremos cualquier dificultad juntos. Aunque no sepamos cómo hacer esto, estoy seguro que juntos lo lograremos.

—Gracias Eiji, eres la persona más hermosa en todos los sentidos que he conocido. ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan lindo?— preguntó mirándolo con coquetería luego de separar su rostro del cuerpo del pelinegro.

—Te amo. Haremos esto bien, ¿si? —sonrió.

—Así será. También te amo. —Besó la frente de su japonés.

Ambos durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Aún era de madrugada así que quedaban algunas horas antes de levantarse y las aprovecharían para dormir en los brazos del otro, entregándose calor y caricias que desaparecerían una vez que cayeran rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

***

Estaba nervioso, el día acordado había llegado y todo el nerviosismo y preguntas sin responder le caían como un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo. Pasó la mayor parte del trabajo con la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en lo que importaba en ese momento. Por suerte, salió del trabajo un poco más temprano que de costumbre ya que era viernes y no habían tantos quehaceres en la revista de arte donde trabajaba como fotógrafo, además, uno de sus compañeros estaba de cumpleaños y quisieron prepararle una fiesta post trabajo. Eiji se disculpó con todos cordialmente prometiendo invitar unas cervezas la semana próxima a su colega.

El día anterior había comprado en una farmacia cercana a su trabajo un enema. Con ese fármaco en mano y un par de cosas más, estaría preparado para tener su primera vez con Ash. Realmente era necesaria cierta preparación antes de tener sexo entre hombres y era tan mágico y perfecto como lo retrataban los mangas yaoi que leyó alguna vez en su adolescencia.

Ash se encargaría de llevar a casa condones y lubricante, así que solo faltaba comprar algo para comer antes de comenzar. Aunque había estado llevando una dieta ligera y algo austera las últimas cuarentaiocho horas su estómago ya le pedía de manera desesperada algo contundente para comer.

Caminó tranquilamente por la calle hasta llegar a un pequeño minimarket donde compró un par de jugos y ramen instantáneo, sabía que no tendrían demasiado tiempo para cocinar y prefería comer algo rápido antes de que los gruñidos de su estómago lo hicieran pasar alguna vergüenza. Ya había pensado más de tres veces que su teléfono celular estaba vibrando y resultaba ser su barriga la que emitía ese lastimoso llamado.

Cuando llegó al departamento, Ash ya estaba ahí revisando su celular sentado en el sofá y con una taza de café en una de sus manos. Parecía distraído hasta que levantó su vista en dirección a la puerta por donde entraba Eiji.

—Eiji —dijo poniéndose en pie con la velocidad de un resorte—. Llegaste más temprano —jadeó acercándose al japonés para besarlo y atraparlo entre sus brazos. Cómo amaba poder besar cada día al pelinegro y sentirse dueño de todos sus suspiros.

—No había tanto trabajo hoy —dijo con su boca pegada a la del rubio mientras reía.

El beso fue profundizado y acompañado de caricias. Sus lenguas recorrían con desesperación toda la cavidad contraría dejándolos sin aliento, teniendo que separarse para tomar aire cada vez que sus pulmones lo requerían. El vapor de sus respiraciones se mezclaba entre sí en el frío ambiente del departamento. El invierno estaba próximo a llegar en todo su esplendor y las bajas temperaturas ya comenzaban a rondar las tardes.

—Empecemos. —Fue Eiji quién rompió el silencio sorprendiendo al rubio. Al parecer toda el hambre que cargaba hace unos minutos había desaparecido. El calor y las ganas de seguir con los besos y las caricias fue más grande que el vacío en su estómago.

—Recuerda que no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres y por favor, avísame cuando sientas que algo anda mal o te duele o te sientes incómodo o sientes naúse...

—Estaré bien Ash y quiero hacer esto. Queremos hacer esto —se corrigió abrazando por el cuello al rubio.

—Lo sé, es solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme. —Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como Eiji besaba su frente poniéndose de puntitas.

—Prometo que avisaré cuando sienta que algo no anda bien —dijo sonriendo. Sabía que Ash no estaría cien por ciento conforme con su respuesta pero intentaría calmarlo y darle seguridad en lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

Se abrazaron y besaron por última vez antes de comenzar con los preparativos. Cada uno caminó en busca de las cosas que había comprado. Eiji dejó la bolsa con los jugos y los pocillos de ramen sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego buscó dentro de su mochila el enema para llevarlo a la habitación que compartía con Ash.

—Eiji, ¿sabes cómo usar esto? —preguntó el rubio sacando de la caja que el japonés había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, una botella plástica blanca muy blanda y con una tapa alargada y delgada.

—Ya leí las indicaciones y solo tengo que acostarme sobre el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo en posición fetal y esperar lo máximo posible —dijo un tanto avergonzado por lo que iba a tener que hacer.

Era vergonzoso decir que tendría que meterse por el ano el líquido del enema para que después de algunos minutos tener que ir al baño a botar hasta lo que había comido la semana anterior. Pensar en eso lo hacía sonrojarse, no podía negar que la inseguridad llegaba poco a poco a él y el temor de equivocarse en algo seguía latente.

—Te acompañaré. ¿Me dejas ayudarte? —preguntó el rubio mientras agitaba la botella frente a él intentando ver el líquido en su interior con los ojos entrecerrados y una mano puesta en su mentón.

—¿Qué? No te preocupes Ash, es algo que puedo hacer solo —dijo Eiji llevándose ambas manos a sus mejillas que estaban ardiendo. Aunque sus miedos salían a flote, no permitiría que Ash lo viera flaqueando ni mucho menos que sintiera su nerviosismo.

—Por favor, déjame saber todo lo que tienes que hacer para que podamos hacer esto. Déjame ver por lo que tendrás que pasar para que podamos hacer el amor —suplicó el rubio tomando una de las manos del japonés para alejarla de su colorado rostro. 

—E-está bien, pero me dejas solo en el baño cuando entre y gracias por querer estar conmigo. —Miró una vez más con sus pómulos sonrojados a Ash. Haría lo posible por mostrar seguridad frente al rubio, aunque estaba segurísimo de lo que haría, una parte de él sentía miedo y preocupación, no por sí mismo, sino que por Ash.

Eiji se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó sacar su playera y a bajar sus pantalones hasta quedar sólo con un bóxer negro ajustado. Ash ayudó a doblar y a guardar cada una de sus prendas de vestir, conocía la manía por el orden del japonés y que no estaría tranquilo hasta ver su ropa guardada como un tetris en el clóset.

—Recuéstate sobre el lado izquierdo de tu cuerpo y dobla las rodillas, recuerda dejar tus brazos cómodos y relajados —leyó Ash desde el instructivo del enema sobre la cama al momento que acomodaba en sus manos unos guantes de látex color verde claro, estirándolos para hacerlos calzar a la perfección—. Trataré de hacer esto con mucho cuidado, dime cuando algo te moleste por favor.

—Ash, eres como un médico —rió nervioso Eiji mientras tomaba posición sobre la orilla de la cama, dejando toda su espalda y trasero al borde—. Te dije que lo puedo hacer yo solo.

—Quiero hacer esto bien, quiero ser de ayuda para ti y además ya es demasiado tarde, ya me permitiste ayudarte con esto. —Con una de sus manos comenzó a deslizar hacia abajo el bóxer, dejando a la vista las nalgas pálidas y perfectamente redondas del japonés brillando con el resplandor de la luz, demostrando la sedosidad de su piel. Se tan veían firmes y grandes producto del resultado de practicar por años salto con garrocha—. Estás algo tenso Eiji, relaja un poco tu cuerpo —suspiró acariciando la cadera de Eiji en un intento de relajarlo.

—Lo haré, confío completamente en ti, Ash. —El rubio sintió como el cuerpo del pelinegro comenzaba a relajarse junto a su respiración mientras cerró los ojos. Desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba, de rodillas tras el cuerpo del pelinegro, podría ver parte del rostro de Eiji.

Con los dedos de su mano derecha separó algunos centímetros los glúteos de Eiji solamente para ver su entrada y alinear la punta del enema frente a ella. El japonés dio un respingo una vez que sintió la punta en su trasero.

—Aquí vamos, Eiji —dijo mientras le tomaba una de las manos al japonés entrelazando los dedos y apretándola. Sinceramente Ash estaba tanto o más nervioso que Eiji—. Sentirás algo frío.

Eiji respiró profundo, sintiendo como entraba el enema en su cuerpo, no era molesto ni doloroso ya que la punta era bastante delgada y entraba con lentitud, pero la sensación era extraña. Nunca antes había tenido esa sensación en su cuerpo, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a seguir descubriendo sensaciones nuevas junto con Ash.

—¿Sientes dolor? —preguntó el rubio al ver la extraña mueca que se formó en el rostro del japonés.

—No, sólo se siente raro —habló más relajado suponiendo que Ash estaría preocupado por sus expresiones.

—Bien, ahora lo apretaré para que entre el líquido.

Eiji oprimió despacio la mano de Ash al sentir líquido frío entrando y llenándolo. Su temperatura corporal hizo enseguida contraste con lo frío que estaba el contenido del enema y su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte como si quisiera escaparse por su boca. Aún con todo ese revoltijo en su cabeza, el pelinegro intentó demostrar calma.

El rubio retiró cuidadosamente el enema una vez que vació su contenido en el interior del japonés. Limpió con una toalla algunas gotas de líquido que cayeron del trasero de Eiji y subió cuidadosamente su bóxer, acomodando el elástico hasta llegar a las caderas.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Eiji? —preguntó mientras se sacaba los guantes para botarlos en un bote de basura que había a un rincón de la habitación. Buscó un reloj temporizador y lo programó para contar cinco minutos, luego lo dejó sobre la cama a un lado de Eiji. 

—Aún no siento nada Ash, han pasado sólo unos segundos, no soy tan frágil como me veo —gruñó Eiji haciéndose el ofendido, aunque adoraba la extrema preocupación de su novio.

Ash ya se había acostado de lado frente a él, mirándolo y acariciando su rostro con una de sus manos. Cerró sus ojos y acercó su frente a la de Eiji, quedando nariz con nariz. Podía distinguir el nerviosismo en su respiración, el temblor en sus manos y si agudizaba su oido, podía escuchar lo acelerado de su corazón latir. Solo le agradeció en silencio, sabía que Eiji hacía su máximo esfuerzo al demostrarse tranquilo y seguro y no iba a hacer que su esfuerzo no valiera la pena. No iba a reprocharle nada por estar igual de nervioso que él.

Ash abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor de parte del pelinegro. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo acurrucando a Eiji ni perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Eiji! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio con pánico en su rostro y tomando asiento sobre sus rodillas en menos de un segundo.

—Sentí un pequeño malestar en el estómago, Ash. No es nada que no pueda aguantar, no te preocupes. —Lo miró sonriendo sin dejar su posición sobre la cama y abrazando su abdomen con ambos brazos.

—Sólo serán unos minutos más, Eiji. —Volvieron a entrelazar sus manos. Ahora Ash apoyaba uno de sus codos sobre la cama sin dejar de contemplar a Eiji y acariciar su cabello.

Veía su rostro y como fruncía el ceño y apretaba los párpados y manos, el enema estaba haciendo su efecto y aunque quisiera haber evitado que Eiji pasara por todo esto, ya era demasiado tarde.

Trataba de mantener controlada su respiración pero los dolores y las ganas asesinas de ir al baño se lo impedían. Tenía que ser fuerte, solo quedaban un par de minutos y los resistiría a toda costa, no estaba solo, tenía al amor de su vida junto a él. Solo tenía que seguir soportando las contracciones musculares que hacían a su estómago retorcerse de dolor y desesperación. Solo cinco minutos, los cinco minutos más largos de su vida.

El sonido del temporizador que había dejado Ash lo sobresaltó, trayéndolo aún más a la realidad y haciendo que se volviera a concentrar en el dolor que ahora ya se volvía insoportable.

—Vamos, Eiji. Ya es suficiente. —El rubio se había puesto de pie tras él mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama y a pararse.

La cabeza le ido vueltas una vez que se mantuvo de pie pero el sonido de su estómago rugiendo fue suficiente como para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Puedo caminar —dijo el japonés yendo en dirección al baño— ¿Puedes preparar el otro baño por favor? —preguntó Eiji a la vez que cerraba la puerta a su espalda y ponía el seguro.

Ash se quedó petrificado esperando seguir ayudando a Eiji.

—¿Estarás bien? ¿No necesitarás ayuda? Si quieres puedo...

—¡Estaré bien Ash, sólo ve a hacer lo que te pedí!— gritó el pelinegro desde el otro lado y luego añadió más despacio: —Por favor.

Resignado y con un puchero en su rostro, Ash se retiró de la habitación para preparar la gran bañera que había en el segundo baño del apartamento. Se arrodilló frente a ella y abrió el grifo del agua, acomodando la temperatura que sabía que a Eiji le agradaba; más caliente de lo normal. Llevó algunas toallas y buscó el sobre de espuma que había comprado para el pelinegro.

Sentado en el baño Eiji solo dejaba salir todo sin necesidad de hacer ningún esfuerzo. Los últimos dos días se había preocupado de comer cosas livianas y sanas, así que tampoco sería mucho lo que evacuaría de él. Luego de un rato, el dolor estomacal pasó, dando paso a una sensación de vacío en su estómago. Podría jurar que hasta se sentía más liviano después de su visita el baño.

***

—Estoy listo —anunció Eiji entrando al segundo baño donde se encontraba el rubio.

—¡Eiji! ¿estás bien?— preguntó exaltado Ash, llegando de una sola zancada al lado del japonés para observarlo de pies a cabeza en busca de alguna pista de dolor o malestar en su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien, Ash. No te preocupes tanto —dijo dedicándole una linda sonrisa con rubor en sus mejillas.

—Disculpa, es que te amo demasiado, no lo puedo evitar. —Abrazó y besó al pelinegro en los labios mientras lo envolvía con los brazos por la cintura. Eiji dejó escapar una risita entre el beso con el rubio—. Esto te gustará, mira. —Una vez que se separó de los labios del japonés, Ash sacó un sobre de una pequeña bolsita. Lo abrió con los dientes y vació el contenido en la bañera, haciendo burbujas al instante.

—Burbujas, me encantan. —Eiji se acercó a la bañera para ver crecer la nube gigante de espuma y burbujas.

Ambos comenzaron a desnudarse, no era la primera vez que veían sus cuerpos sin nada de ropa, pero sí era la primera vez que estarían tan cerca piel con piel. Y eso parecía solo hacer que la ansiedad y necesidad por tocarse creciera dentro de ellos.

Ash fue el primero en entrar a la bañera. Se acomodó en uno de los extremos y abrió los brazos dejando apoyados los codos en los bordes. El agua estaba un poco caliente para su gusto pero estaba seguro que a su novio le encantaría. Eiji lo siguió, tomando asiento frente a él entre sus piernas y dándole la espalda. El nivel del agua subió hasta casi llegar al borde, derramado un poco, pero no importaba en ese momento, más tarde se preocuparían de limpiar.

El agua comenzaba a tomar una temperatura agradable para ambos. Les relajaba todos sus músculos y hasta los adormecía, como acariciándolos con su suave espuma. El aroma de las sales que Ash había agregado a la bañera sin que Eiji supiera, comenzó a emanar su delicada esencia a vainilla.

Eiji salió de su trance de improviso cuando sintió las manos de Ash acariciar su espalda, frotándolas con delicadeza y haciendo círculos en sus omóplatos mientras ejercía un poco de presión con los pulgares en un hipnótico masaje.

—Tu espalda es hermosa —dijo el rubio acercando su boca para dejar pequeños y sonoros besitos en ella, haciendo que su piel se erizara en esa zona.

El japonés solo pudo disfrutar de la sensación y del eco provocado por los sonidos de los besos contra su piel. Los labios del rubio se sentían tan calientes y suaves como si estuvieran hechos de seda. Luego de un momento, se giró para quedar de frente a Ash, deseando saborear en un propia boca esos suaves y delgados labios. Comenzaron a lavar sus cuerpos con esponjas llenas de jabón, mientras se besaban lentamente. Eiji con medio cuerpo hacia atrás abrazando a Ash y pasando la esponja y sus manos por toda la piel del rubio que tenía a su alcance. El japonés abrió sus piernas y se dio vuelta por completo, quedando sentado de rodillas una a cada lado y sobre las piernas del rubio. Pasaron sus manos por cada parte del cuerpo del otro disfrutando del tacto, del aroma natural de sus propios cuerpos que se mezclaba con la vainilla y de lo agradable que era perder la respiración en un beso que ahora que ambos estaba uno frente a otro, podían hacerlo más profundo.

El rubio lavó y jabonó con delicadeza la entrepierna del japonés mientras que este pasaba sus manos sacando la espuma de los bien formados pectorales de Ash y luego en sus hombros. Continuaron así un par me minutos, conociendo y descubriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de su persona más amada, cuando Eiji reaccionó dando un pequeño saltito en su lugar. Sin darse cuenta, Ash había comenzado a lamer y a jugar con sus pezones.

—Ash... —dijo en un suspiro.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó sin dejar de chupar un pezón alzando la vista mientras que con una mano enroscaba y estiraba el otro pezón del pelinegro.

—Mucho. —Eiji se retorcía de placer. Eso era nuevo, pensaba que conocía mejor que nadie su propio cuerpo pero aún estaba por descubrirlo. Su rostro enseguida adquirió un tono rojizo en sus pómulos y nariz.

Ash continuó, causarle tanto placer a su amado era fascinante y esa noche quería llevarlo al éxtasis. Con Eiji, podía ser él mismo. No tenía que fingir o actuar, podía ser quién siempre quiso. Nunca en su vida había podido disfrutar del sexo y aunque estuvo con hombres y mujeres, siempre fue obligado a hacer cosas que no quizo. Tuvo que soportar golpes y humillaciones y esa imagen ahora no se iba de su mente. Se veía a él en el lugar de Eiji y a algún hombre asqueroso lamiendo sus pezones. Esa horrorosa imagen hizo que se detuviera y bajara ambos brazos junto con su cabeza.

—Perdón.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ash? —quiso saber Eiji aún con la respiración agitada y entrecortada.

—No soy capaz de esto, no puedo borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza, no puedo —respondió con la voz quebrada y lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—Tranquilo —susurró Eiji en su oido, acercándose para tenerlo abrazado con fuerza mientras acariciaba su espalda con la yema de sus dedos—. No haremos nada que tú no quieras ¿recuerdas?

Maldición, ¿qué estaba pasando con él? ¿A caso nunca podría darle un momento así a Eiji? Un momento en el que sean uno, en el que se fundan en uno solo. Eiji ya había pasado por mucho para llegar a tan solo tener un momento de intimidad con él y él no era capaz de responderle de la misma forma ni de agradecerle no solo con palabras.

—Es que sí quiero, pero quiero dejar de pensar en todo eso —tartamudeó correspondiendo el abrazo de Eiji.

—¿Ni siquiera soy tu centro de atención en este momento, Ash? ¿Ni siquiera logro robar aunque sea un poco de tu atención ahora? Porque en este preciso momento no puedo pensar en nadie que no seas tú.

El rubio quedó en shock, era un idiota, un completo imbécil que solo había pensado en él mismo todo este tiempo. Nunca había pensado en lo que pensaba Eiji. En cómo debía sentirse al saber que mientras estaban compartiendo un momento tan íntimo entre ellos, en su cabeza se creaban escenarios en los que Eiji pasaba a un segundo o hasta tercer plano. Sí, su pasado pesaba en él, pero no podía permitir vivir atrapado en ello, ahora era todo completamente diferente. Estaba con la persona que realmente amaba con su vida, quien por decisión propia y buscando lo mejor para él, quiso entregarse por completo. Y ahí estaba, pensando en el pasado y no viviendo el presente. Ese hermoso presente que tenía en frente sus narices con la bella expectativa del futuro y mirándolo con tristeza en sus grandes y oscuros ojos. Aquellos ojos que habían estado reflejando amor y pasión y que ahora se habían apagado dando paso a la decepción.

—Lo siento, Ash. Volvamos a la cama, tal vez otro día lo podamos intentar otra vez. No quise ser tan egoísta. Yo... no soy nadie para exigir ser tu centro de aten...

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue cayado con un profundo beso francés, el rubio afirmaba con ambas manos su cabeza, dejándolo sin oportunidad de reaccionar.

—Soy un imbécil, te tengo aquí y ahora y es lo que importa. Esto es diferente a lo que viví en el pasado, tengo que aprender a dejarlo ahí, a donde pertenece y no dejar que me haga desperdiciar esta hermosa vida que tengo junto a ti. Te amo más que a mi vida, no lo olvides nunca y claro que puedes exigir ser mi centro de atención. Ya lo eres y siempre lo serás, así que espero ser yo también el tuyo —dijo sin apartar la vista de su amado cuando soltó su boca, acariciando con sus pulgares sus rosadas mejillas.

—Ash... —Sus ojos oscuros comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas y su boca formó un tembloroso puchero.

—No llores, por favor. —Acercó sus labios a uno de sus ojos, besando una lágrima que alcanzó a caer.

—Te amo tanto.

—También te amo, Eiji —dijo abrazándolo y acariciando su húmedo cabello.

Se abrazaron muy fuerte. Esa sensación de paz, al dejar su pasado atrás por fin, sólo podría brindarla Eiji a su lado.

—¿Vamos a la cama? El agua ya se está enfriando —preguntó Ash.

Salieron de la bañera, secaron entre ellos sus cuerpos y fueron a la habitación con batas de baño puestas, dejando una estela de vapor al caminar.

***

Ambos hombres se sentaron al filo de la cama, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y besándose. Primero como un dulce beso para luego profundizarlo con desesperación metiendo sus lenguas en la boca del otro y gozando de lo exquisito que se sentían las suaves y blandas paredes internas de sus mejillas además de lo esponjosas de sus lenguas.

Ash inclinó el cuerpo de Eiji sobre la cama para poder quedar sobre él y sin soltar el beso comenzó a abrirle lentamente la bata de baño, pasando sus dedos sobre el torso desnudo. Recorría con las yemas de sus dedos esa suave piel sintiendo como se erizaba al tacto. Era hermoso, Eiji era perfecto. Los suspiros que se apagaban en el beso eran música para sus oídos, la forma en la que arqueaba su espalda cada vez que rozaba sus pezones y apretaba los dedos de los pies y manos sobre la cama era un nuevo placer culpable para el rubio.

Dejó la boca del pelinegro para dirigirse a su cuello, dejando un camino de besos y lamidas. Ahí succionó y lamió cuanto quiso, acariciando sus suaves hombros y pasando la punta de la nariz sobre la oreja derecha de Eiji, haciendo que jadeara por la sensación de la respiración en ese lugar. Siguió bajando, ahora sin despegar su lengua de la piel del japonés. Sentía como el cuerpo de Eiji se retorcía bajo él y soltaba suaves gemidos de placer que intentaba ocultar bajo la palma de una de sus manos sobre su boca. Llegó al ombligo para besarlo y jugar con él con la lengua, metiéndola y sacándola, mientras que con una de sus manos tomó el pene de Eiji que ya estaba casi erecto y comenzó con un suave vaivén para masturbarlo.

El pelinegro de deshacía en placer y gemidos tapando su boca ahora con ambas manos. Las manos del rubio se movían con tal maestría de arriba a bajo en su miembro que nunca antes había sentido tanto placer solo con la masturbación.

Ash dejó el ombligo y acercó su boca a la base del miembro, pasando su lengua por toda la extensión de este tomándolo con una mano para inclinarlo a un lado y tener espacio para lamerlo por completo. Era más pequeño que él, más rosado y lindo a su gusto. Era perfecto para él.

Succionó el glande haciendo movimientos circulares con la lengua sin dejar de masturbar, llevando hacia arriba y abajo la piel del pene, desde la base hasta el borde de sus labios donde chupaba el líquido pre seminal que ahí había. El rubio abrió la boca llevándose por completo el miembro a su interior una vez que su mano bajó la piel del pene.

Eiji estaba colapsando, nunca había sentido algo así en su vida y no se comparaba en nada a masturbarse él mismo. La boca de Ash estaba húmeda y tibia, y en más de una ocasión llegaba a sentir sus dientes. No le dolía en lo absoluto, al contrario, lo excitaba en demasía. Tenía la necesidad de alzar sus caderas buscando llegar más profundo, pero no quería incomodar a Ash.

—¿P-puedo... intentarlo yo también? —preguntó entre gemidos un acalorado Eiji.

—Claro. —El rubio separó el miembro de su boca limpiando la comisura de sus labios en el dorso de la mano. Se recostó sobre su propia espalda a un lado en la cama y con una seña le indicó a Eiji que se pusiera sobre él—. Hazlo con tu rostro hacia mi entrepierna y tu trasero sobre mi pecho —dijo con la voz extrañamente ronca y gotitas de sudor formadas en su frente.

El japonés obedeció, abrió sus piernas y puso las rodillas a cada lado de los hombros de Ash y apoyó su pecho en el estómago de este, quedando frente a su pene y abrió la bata de baño del rubio liberando su creciente erección. Lo tenía frente a sus ojos, era enorme y estaba completamente erecto. Podía ver un gota de líquido pre seminal saliendo por la punta, escurriendo hasta el borde del glande, haciendo su boca salivar por el deseo de tener luego ese pedazo de carne dentro de él. Tomó el pene entre sus manos aprovechó para apreciar la suave capa de vellos rubios que tenía en la base, pasando sus dedos con delicadeza sobre ellos. El rubio dio un sobre salto y entonces por fin se decidió a recorrer su miembro con la lengua, desde el glande hasta la base, una y otra vez sin detenerse, hasta abrir su boca y recibirlo por completo. El pene de Ash en su boca se sentía tan grande que cuando llegaba a tragarlo casi en toda su extensión podía sentir el impulso de arcadas desde su garganta. Lo sacó hasta la mitad y se dedicó la succionar desde ahí, moviendo su cabeza imitando el vaivén que había hecho el rubio con las manos en su propio miembro.

Ash casi no podía controlar más el orgasmo que poco a poco se hacía presente y tomó por los glúteos al japonés para separarlos y dejar a la vista su pequeño y rosado ano. Enderezó su columna sobre la cama para acercarse y pasó la lengua haciendo círculos al rededor, sintiendo la textura un poco rugosa pero suave y tibia.

Eiji soltó un fuerte gemido de placer comenzado a lamer y succionar su pene más rápido. Todo lo que Ash provocaba en él estaba haciendo el efecto de colapsarlo si seguía así, sin embargo, no se detendría a medio camino. No ahora que se volvía adicto al placer que el rubio podía darle.

Ash no se detuvo, era como estar en el paraíso. La excitación lo tenía al borde del abismo y solo pensaba en hacer sentir bien a su amado. Aprovechó el momento para hundir más el rostro entre las nalgas del pelinegro y poder meter su lengua en el interior. Estaba apretado y caliente, las paredes anales se sentían tan suaves que no sabía cuánto más resistiría sin penetrarlo con su miembro. Se sentía espectacular y sabía que Eiji lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él por los gemidos que no dejaban de salir de su boca incluso con su miembro dentro de ella.

Siguieron así algunos minutos hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi sincronizados; Eiji sobre el abdomen del rubio y Ash en la boca del japonés, quien tragó por inercia el líquido caliente en su boca apenas hizo contacto con su lengua.

—Perdón, Eiji, ¿vamos al baño para que limpies tu boca? —preguntó sentándose sobre la cama y acercando su rostro al de Eiji para limpiar con sus dedos una gota de su semen en la mejilla del pelinegro.

—No es necesario. Mira, yo igual te manché —respondió mirando el abdomen de Ash, quien se había sacado por completo la bata de baño—. Traeré toallitas húmedas para limpiarte. —El japonés comenzó a darse media vuelta para ponerse de pie cuando fue tomado por un brazo y acostado de espaldas en la cama.

—No me importa. —El rubio se posicionó sobre él, con sus rostros casi tocándose y mirándolo con deseo en sus ojos jade—. Ya quiero hacerte mío.

Se besaron, Eiji pasando los brazos por el cuello de Ash y abriendo sus piernas para que este se acomodara entre ellas.

El rubio se estiró un poco sin cortar el beso para sacar de una de las mesitas de noche tanteando con su mano una botella pequeña de lubricante. La abrió con los brazos apoyados a cada lado de la cabeza del pelinegro y derramó un poco en sus dedos. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre Eiji para bajar y lamer y chupar sus erectos pezones mientras llevaba un dedo a su entrada, tocado al rededor con la yema en forma de círculos hasta que comenzó a meterlo lentamente. Eiji gemía ahora más fuerte, moviendo las caderas y su respiración era cada vez más agitada, subiendo y bajando su pecho rápidamente.

—¿Cómo lo sientes?

—Se...siente bien. —Casi no podía hablar por los gemidos que era incapaz de controlar. 

—Meteré otro dedo.

Deslizó un segundo dedo por el apretado ano del japonés, haciendo que arqueara su espalda por la sensación de placer dejando escapar jadeos entrecortados por su respiración.

Los dedos en el interior se movían rápido y profundo, entraban y salían y se separaban para dilatarlo. Era extraño pero excitante, más de alguna vez había intentado masturbarse metiendo alguno de sus dedos en su interior, pero nunca fue capaz de hacerlo. Y ahora Ash lo hacía con tanto cuidado que le encantaba, amaba que aún en una situación así, el rubio procuraba no ser brusco con su cuerpo.

—Creo que ya estás listo, Eiji —dijo sacando con lentamente sus húmedos dedos del interior del pelinegro.

Alzó su cuerpo otra vez a la mesita de noche para ahora sacar un condón. Lo abrió rápidamente y se lo puso, afirmando la punta con los dedos y con la otra mano deslizó el látex hasta abajo. Ahora él también estaba listo y más que ansioso por hacer suyo a Eiji.

—Levanta tus caderas un poco, pondré esta almohada abajo —pidió el rubio tomándola y poniéndola bajo el japonés cuando este levantó sus caderas como le había indicado—. Ayudará para la pose. —Tomó las piernas de Eiji por atrás de las rodillas y las puso sobre sus hombros, separó una de las nalgas y ubicó la punta de su pene frente a la entrada del japonés.

—Respira hondo y relaja tu cuerpo.

—Lo sé y también te avisaré cuando sienta que algo anda mal. —Lo miró con una sonrisa y una expresión que parecía demostrar tanta seguridad que tranquilizó a Ash. 

—Gracias —suspiró parpadeando lentamente.

Tomó otra vez la botella de lubricante y vertió una buena cantidad en su miembro, esparciéndola por toda la longitud. Volvió a alinear el glande en el ano de Eiji, e hizo un poco, afirmándose de las caderas del japonés. Estaba apretadísimo y caliente, tal y como lo había sentido en sus dedos. Esa sensación tan placentera logró nublar su mente por un segundo hasta escuchar un gemido del pelinegro que lo hizo abrir sus ojos de inmediato para mirarlo.

Estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, con los ojos cerrados y apretando las sábanas con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, su columna un poco doblada y una gota de saliva comenzaba a recorrer hacia su cuello por el borde de sus labios.

Ash volvió a empujar un poco más adentro, sintiendo como era estrujado por el interior de Eiji y haciendo que este abriera los ojos y soltara de sus dientes su propio labio para gemir con más fuerza.

La sensación de ser llenado por completo de esa forma era extraña. Dolía, sentía como centímetro a centímetro su esfínter cedía por el gran tamaño de Ash, pero se mezclaba perfectamente con el placer que causaba al mismo tiempo, provocando en él, una mezcla de dolor placentero que jamás había experimentado antes y de la que no se cansaría nunca si Ash era quien volvía a proporcionarla.

—Entró todo —avisó Ash con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, agobiado por la exquisitez que sentía su miembro en ese momento casi al borde del orgasmo con solo haber metido todo su pene dentro del pelinegro.

Esperó un par de minutos para que el cuerpo de Eiji se acostumbrara al tamaño de su pene y empezó a moverle una vez que la presión en su miembro disminuyó un poco. Los gemidos por parte del japonés no se hicieron esperar, llenando la habitación y oídos del rubio por completo. Se volvería adicto a esa sinfonía de placer, se volvería adicto a todo lo que Eiji pudiera ser capaz de darle y no se sentía culpable por su egoísta sentimiento porque quería ser solo él el dueño de cada parte del cuerpo del japonés, de cada sonido de placer y de cada expresión lasciva que pudiera provocarle.

Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y fuerza, buscando llegar cada vez más y más profundo hasta que hubo una estocada en particular que hizo ver estrellitas al japonés haciendo que dejara escapar un gemido más fuerte y agudo de lo normal, obligándolo a abrir los ojos de golpe y a enterrar las uñas en las sábanas.

—¿Se sintió bien ahí? —preguntó Ash con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Eiji llevó las manos a rostro para tapar su boca. Eso había sido espectacular. Dentro de él, el pene de Ash había tocado un punto en el que casi se vino de inmediato con sólo sentirlo.

—Mucho, quiero más Ash, quiero todo de ti.

Eso fue suficiente para que volviera con las profundas estocadas tratando de tocar ese punto tan sensible que hacía gemir con desesperación a su amado bajo él, ahí donde las terminaciones nerviosas enviaban miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

La vista era pecaminosamente hermosa. Eiji con ojos vidriosos, cabello revuelto en todas direcciones y un rostro que era la perfecta mezcla de amor y placer. No había necesidad de preguntar si se sentía bien, lo estaba disfrutando, ambos lo disfrutaban. Eran uno. Todos sus temores habían quedado sepultados y ahora el hombre frente a él, sería el único en su mente y corazón. 

Sí, era la primera vez de Eiji, pero también era la primera vez que Ash hacía el amor. Era también la primera vez que descubría que ese acto podía ser placentero para ambos, que podía ser algo hermoso y una de las mayores demostraciones de amor que podía entregarle a su japonés, ya nunca tendría una connotación negativa para él y estaba feliz de descubrirlo con Eiji, con el ser que robaba toda su atención.

Ambos terminaron agotados recostados uno al lado del otro, completamente desnudos y sudados después del último orgasmo simultáneo que tuvieron donde el cansancio físico se adueñó de sus cuerpos luego de un par de horas repitiendo la misma actividad sin descanso.

—Te amo —pronunció Ash mirando a Eiji y tomando una de sus manos.

Eiji volteó su cuerpo para besarlo y apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazándolo y poniendo una de sus piernas sobre las de él.

—También te amo —susurró antes de caer completamente dormido y exhausto.

***

Eran las cuatro y treinta de la mañana cuando Ash despertó. Ahora el pelinegro estaba acostado dándole la espalda y tapado sólo con una sábana que le llegaba hasta su angosta cintura y se movía al ritmo de su calmada respiración. El rubio se inclinó hacia el y besó su cabello con cuidado de no despertarlo antes de levantarse.

Tenía sed y hambre, recordaba que no habían comido ni bebido nada desde que Eiji llegó del trabajo y su estómago ya comenzaba a reclamar por algo de comida haciendo sonidos con sus jugos gástricos. Se levantó, buscó en el clóset uno de los pantalones de tela holgados que usaba al dormir para ponérselo sin preocuparse de no estar usando ropa interior.

Fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades, lavó sus manos y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de alimento. Sacó de la nevera una botella de agua y la tragó en un segundo. Estaba seco y sus labios se habían agrietado por la falta de líquido. Tiró la botella vacía al cubo de la basura y extrajo de la nevera un poco de queso para comerlo. Apagó las luces y volvió a la habitación, al parecer era más sed que hambre la que tenía ya que su estómago se había calmado luego de beber.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Eiji se había movido quedando de espaldas en la cama, aún medio tapado con la sábana. Tenía un brazo bajo la almohada en su cabeza y el otro doblado con la mano sobre su pecho.

Ash se recostó a su lado apoyando un cosa sobre la cama y admirando la belleza de su amor. Su piel no era tan pálida como la de él, pero aún así era blanca y tersa, muy suave y brillaba como leche aún con la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. Su cabello tan negro como esa noche y desordenado lo hizo imaginar que si lo dejara largo podría verse tanto o más lindo aún. 

Acercó su rostro al de Eiji para verlo con detenimiento, con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana tuvo que esforzar la vista para ver cada uno de sus finos detalles. Tenía las pestañas largas, negras y tupidas, y tenía unos pequeñísimos puntitos en su nariz y pómulos que casi eran imperceptibles. Unas lindas y diminutas pecas que decoraban el rostro angelical de Eiji.

Era perfecto, todo en Eiji era perfecto. 

Tomó la mano del pelinegro que estaba sobre su pecho y la llevó a su boca para besar su dorso. 

—Nunca pensé que llegaría a ser tan feliz —susurró muy bajito, mientras algunas lágrimas, escapaban de sus ojos. Apretó con cuidado la mano de Eiji sin apartarla de su rostro, sollozando, desahogándose y sintiendo la verdadera libertad que tanto buscó toda su vida y que ahora se había ganado junto con el hombre que amaba—. Gracias por todo, Eiji.

Se sintió el dueño del mundo. Lo tenía todo y no podía pedir más.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
